Make a Man into Her
by xXSmexGedditXx
Summary: Mulan and Shang have a steamy night before the big battle against the Huns. Romance and Drama ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Mulan: Make a Man Into Her

(AN: Hey guys! Im writting about how Shang and Mulan did it for the first time. Just so you know they are both OVER 18 and not gay. It's okay because Mulan is actually a woman even though Shang doesnt know that. But since he finds out shes a lady later then its fine, she has a lady spirit)

Mulan was at the war camp and the whole song make a man out of you just happened. She sits on top of the pole thing and throws and arrow at Shegn. They smile at each other (you've seen the movie) and then the scene we didn't see happens

"I hope I didn't hurt him" Mulan says blushing. She had a crush on Sheg at this point already. Mushu crawled out of her pocket and gave a little puff of smoke.

"Don't blush only girls blush" he said not wanting her to be caught.

"It's okay. Nobody can see my face up here" she says blushing harder. When shes done she climbs her way donw and is walking around the camp before dinner. All the soldier guys are really impressed with her for doing that by herself. Mulan goes to her tent to brush her hair first and Mushu is mad again.

"Thats so girly. Men don't brish their hair"

"Oh mushi. Its not girly if nobody sees me do it" but just as she said that Sheng came walking into the tent. She threw her brush away in Surprise.

"Hey Ping" she said.

"Hello General" She said looking manly. She wanted to impress him.

"I'm really proud of you Ping" the general Shang said gently. Mulan could feel herself about to blush. Was he flirting with her?

"Thank you captain. Ive always wanted to make you proud and bring honor to my family" She said in a slightly girly voice but Shang didn't hear it.

"I wanted to invite you to my tent tonight after dinner. Theres ….. Something I wanted to talk about with you. Important things" he said seriously. Mulan was nervous.

"Oh no im not in trouble?" She squeaked. Shang toughed her shoulder. His hands were really big and she had never been touched by a man and it was really warm. Now she really was blushing.

"No of course not. I just wanted to see you" he said. When he left Mushu got out and started teasing her about her crush.

"You know nothing is going to happed you know? He just wants to think about guy stuff with you" But Mulan didn't care. She wanted some alone time with him. All through dinner she couldnt take her eyes off of him and barely ate anything even though ti was her favorite. As a captain he left first. Mulan didn't want to seem suspicious and go right after him so she pretended to eat some chinese rice and soy sauce for a few minutes and then followed him.

The mono was glowing bright on the camp as Mulan decided she'd go see Sheg.

"Ah hello Ping, how can I help you tonight?" Sheg looked up from his important papers and maps as he saw Mulan enter. He had a crush on Mulan, but knew that being gay was illegal in Ancient China, so he ignored it.

"I came to say high an sorry about the arrow, Sheng," Mulan said, her head down, to hide her little blush.

Mushu was getting nervous and he started fidgeting around in Mulan's pants.

"Is there a guardian dragon in your pocket ar are you just happy to see me?" Sheg cleverly responded.

"What? No, not at all! Of course not, it's just my manpiece!" Mulan quickly defended herself. She didn't understand that Sheg was just joking, of course he wouldn't actually think that Mulan had a guardian spirit dragon in his pants, that'd be silly.

But Sheg couldn't help but notice the length of the bulge in Mulans pants… His eyes kept gazing as he found himself getting sweaty.

"I wanted to tell you i was going to promote you but now … something else seems to have come up" Mulan got excited in more ways than one.

"I get a promotion?!" She yelled and warpped herself around him for a hug. She quickly let go cause she realized it was girly but he probably just thought she was gay which would be bad

"Wwo pig, is it just mr, or is it getting hto in here?" Sheng said with a half chuckle (the king you'd make if you weren't actually chuckling, just awkward).

Mulan could feel the heat too. Sheng was super hot and she wanted to see what his _other_ arrow could do.

"Well I guess, Sheggy… I'll… make a man… out of you," Mulan said lustfully.

They both started to take off their clothes but Mulan didn't take off many clothes becaus she didn't wanna get found out as a girl. Sheg was nervouc to do it with another boy, but was excited because he really like Mulan.

"Ping, what is up with your shaft?" Sheg noticed that it looked a lot like a dragon, and was confused.

"Uuuuuuuuh, it's a tattoo. All of my family gets one. It's our family symbol," Mulan quickly tried to explain. Sheg seemed to buy it.

Mushy blew fire onto Fengs dick. But it wasn't like super hot fire, just tickly fire.

"Wow, taking hot and bothered to a literal level, I see" Sheg jokingly said his peen slightly scorched.

Mulan could only blush and smile at Shegs jokes. Sheg was getting super excited as he finished taking his pants off. He turned around and showed Mulan his booty.

"All right, you first," Sheg said to Mulan. MulCan rubbed at Mushi and Mushi got ready, but once he looked up he was really scared. He didn't wanna go into Shegs butthole, but he knew he had to do it for Mulan. Sheg felt pleasure rush up his spine as the samll dragon entered him. Mushi was very uncomfortable, but he did it fo r Mulan.

"Oh Mulan don't stop!" Sheg sayed as Mushi continued to go in and out of Sheg. Sheg screamed with good feelings as he continued to feel a great amount of pleasure. They kept going for a long time until they laid down together.

"What happens when we touch tips?" Sheg asked curiously.

"I dunno, I've never tried it. I think one opens up so we do it thatg way?" Mulan honestly responded. Mushu gulped, knowing what was soon to come.

Shen began to move his member towards Mulan, as Mushu grimaced in anticipation. As the two tips began to approach, Mushu opened his mouth and accepted Sheg into him. They kept like that for a minute, until Sheg released himself. Mushu begain to quietly gag.

After they finished up they had tea and ramen naked to bond (Mulan kept on her bandages soo he didnt see her girl boobs). She tried not to pour the tea too well and did it like for the matchmaker and spilled a little so he would suspect her. She got dressed and walked through the camp when the sun was rising so almost nobody saw her. But she needed to take a nap so she could do training today

"You owe me for that!" Mushu says brushing his teeth again. He doesn't like man butt and Mulan keeps making him touch it. Mulan apologized but was too happy to mean it and got to bed really fast. Once she was asleep Mushu stopped. He went outside where cricket was in her cage and opened the door.

"So cricket. Now tht iv'e warmed up how about I show you what Mulan learned today" He said with a mischeivious grin. Cricket chirped excitedly. She was a lady cricket and had wanted Mushu just as bad as Mulan wanted Shang. And everyone was happy and in love that night before the war happened and Shans dad died and made him sad thats why Sheng was so sad that Mulan was hurt before they were even boyfriend and girlfriend.

(AN: Hi again! Let me know what other disney movies you want me to write about I promise they wont all be about S-E-X. Maybe i'll make them a few chapters for each ;)))


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan season 2: Shang and the Mulans

[AN: Hey guys! So sorry we haven't posted in a wihle, middle school has been really hard o get through, but I'm gonna start writing more chapters soon! I've really missed writing chapters and stuff, so i've got a whole list of chapters ready for Mulan, My Hero Academia, and some new stories (One MIGHT just be about a videogame! ;))

My teacher said i should be in HONORs english because of how good I write, i'm like the best person in the class at writing! Guess I had plenty of practice lol geddit? ;))) The homework is really advancd and it keeos me busy. Sorry im so smart (just kidding)

So much has happened that has kept me really busy. My sister Tara went away to college (miss you sis) and thats been really hard. So now I have to be at home with just my parents which is really lame since they don't like the same things I like and are so boring.

Also my best friend Zoey has caused so much drama caus of her new bf! Im happy for her really even though she didnt even like him before he asked her to be girlfriends. She doesnt even need one but that doesnt bother me because its her business but she doesnt. I could have a bf if i wanted one cause im more mature than her but I dont. All of our friends are really mad about it cause the guy is a jerk so i don't know what shes doing.

Anyway, on to the story!]

]

Mulan was very neervous. Sheng was oing to be coming over soon. It'd be the first sime Cheng would see Mulan's family, and she was scared of what he'd think.

"Don't be scared, he was a fan of your confidence!" Mushu whispered in Mulans e'r as she contnud to sweat at tthe thougth of Shg getting here.

"Criiiiiiiiiicket!" Cricket added, approvingly.

"Alright guys I'll try to be less nervous when Sheng gets here," Mulan said, calmly.

Sheng finally arrived. He greated Mulan's family.

"Oh we really like him!" They all said.

Mulan's family and Sheng had a great afternoon together, and he was even going to stay the night!

[AN: That's all I have for today! We'll see how the evening goes next time ;))))))))))).]


	3. Chapter 3

[AN: Hi everyone! Now that stuff has gotten so weird I have more time to write for you guys! This might be the last chapter of Mulan tho, you might have to see one of my other stories to oh no ;)))) Everyone is adults by the way if I didnt mention that before which is important]

As Mulan and Shang finished dinner with her family Mrs Mulan was fixing up Mulans old bedroom. She hadn't used it since the war but now her daughter and her new boyfriend needed it and she had to miss dinner just for him. At least her daughter would be married like she wanted at the start of the movie

"That dinner was really good Grandma Mulan" Shang said. Grandmulan was a good cook.

Because Shjegn was a general, Grandma mulan decided to honor him by making some General So'S chicken. Because he was a general. All the Mulan family ate dinner together and chatted about stuff like the war that was now over. Mushu was under the table eating his own little bowl because the family wasn't supposed to see him still. It was a great family dinner that they all enjoyed.

"So Shang kun, how was the war for you?" Mulans dad said. He wanted to know everything since he had to miss the whole thing. Shang got kinda sad because he remembered that his own dad died in the war and all those people died. But he also knew he had to be brave the way a general should be. Mulan made him feel diffrent though ...

"It was okay I guess" Sheng said looking at the floor. Only Mulan who he shared a special bond with could tell he was upset. Also she remembered the dead people too since she was there too. Grandma started passing dumplings around so both of them were able to get over it and be social again. But both of them kept thinking about the other special bond. The one that happened at camp where they spent a very special night together. Mushu, who was under the table remember, could tell what they were thinking and got a very bad feeling about this. He remembered that night to. When nobody was looking Mushu slithered up her shoulder and whispered to her.

"Don't even think about it, I won't do that for you again!" He said remembereing how bad it was. Mulan didn't think it was all that bad but she got embarrassed anyway. She could hardly hide the blushing from everyone else.

"I wasn't thinking anything! Unless … you think he'd want to do that again?"

"I see how you look at each other so maybe. But I won't be involved" Mulan was sad until she remembered that this time she didn't need him. Shang knew she was a girl now so they could do it the normal way! Mushu went back to finish his own dinner. Mulan didn't even notice. Would Shang still be interested in her now that she was a girl? I mean Shang isnt gay or anything but there was something different, like he could tell her spirit was a girl. Would it still be special?

Mom Mulan was coming into the kitchen from fixing the bedroom just as everyone finished eating. And now she had to do the dishes by herself after not getting to have dinner. Shang was suspicious about what Shang and his daughter were up to so he stayed in the kitchen to listen out for them while his wife did the dishes. They were going to be alone together. He was glad his daughter would bring honor to him and find a husband, especially a super cute one like Shang, but he didn't know how he felt about them not being married yet.

Mulam and Shang were now alone together in the room. Both of them blushed until their cheeks were bright pink.

"So … Mulan" Shang said trying to put his arm around her but she moved away from him. Shnag thought he knew what was wrong.

"Mulan I know the last time we were together like this was after Make a man into you happened and I just want you to know that i'm not gay even though you might have thought that before" he said seriously. Mulna looked up at him like she didn't trust him so he kept talking.

"I could tell you had the spirit like a girl so it wouldn't be gay to be friends with you. Besides, I have to follow the law, i'm a general!" he kept saying. Mulan looked like she believed him now.

"Really?"

"Of course! I could never do something illegal like that" He said. Mulan got so happy that she didnt push his arm away and they hugged and made up. And then made out ;)))

"Oh Mulan I feel so secure with you. I don't have to be brave all the time," Sheng said in between kisses.

"I eel the same way, Sheg," Mulan said. After her time in the war she was expected to portect her and her family, which could be hard a bunch especially because she was a girl.

They continued to make out, when Mulan noticed out of the corner of her eye. Little Brother was watching! Mulan was uncomfortable because she didn't like being watched, so she stopped.

"Sheg, who about we move this somewhere more, _private_?" she said with a slight wink.

Sgeng agreed and the moved to Mulans room. As mulan locked the door to her room, she started to show Sheng around.

"This is where I keep the medallion the emporer game me," She said as she gestured to her medallian. She continued to the rest of the room, until she got to her bed.

"And this is… my beed ;))))": Miulan said as she made her way towards her bed. "This is where I speep, but it doesn't just have to be for sleeping."

"Ah, this room is very nice, Mulan,": Sheg said as he looked aroun the room. "And this veb is… very sturdy looking."

They moved to the bed and started to kiss again. As they kissed, they started to heat up more and more.

"Sheg, remember hat we did that night aftert Make a man out odf you?" Mulan asked while they were laying in bed. "Wou7ld ou wantto try that again…. But normal?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Sheng said ewith a wink [;)]. Sheng and mulan got underneath the covers and started ot do stiff with each other, but normally and legally this teim.

They started to kiss as Sheng but his thingh in Mulan's thingy nd htey had the sexy times.

After all this happened Mulan's dad came in looking suspicious of them. He demended to know what Shang was going to do with his daughter. But instead of being nervous Shang looked like he had an answer. He smiled and looked at Mulan.

"Well I was thinking … that we might get married tomorrow" he said. Everyone was shocked but Mulan said yes and Mulans dad was glad there wasn't any sin in this room. Everyone was so excited that they had good dreams that night. All except Mulan's mom who stayed up all night planning a wedding. The rest of them had a good nights sleep now that the war was over and everyone was in love.

[AN: Thanks for reading guys, thats probably it for Mulan now. But who knows if you guys have something you want a new chapter about leave a review for me with your idea (also say my]


End file.
